


Intimacy

by JosieF4



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Tattoos, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieF4/pseuds/JosieF4
Summary: In which Duncan gives Gwen a late birthday present. Written for Day 2 of Gwuncan Week 2020.
Relationships: Duncan/Gwen (Total Drama)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Gwuncan Week 2020





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Tattoo ref: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/646196246529771040/ | https://www.pinterest.com/pin/646196246527744816/  
> Pretty common nowadays but not as much back in 2009. I guess Gwen was ahead of her time.

When Gwen turned seventeen, Duncan gave her ear piercings. And now he was going to give her her first tattoo. She'd sketched it herself; it was a fairly simple design, stars and dots making the shape of the constellation of Aquarius, her sun sign. 

Duncan was bouncing off the walls, she could tell. He had a wide smile on his face when she opened the door, and even when they were sitting on her bed he was still smiling, unable to contain his excitement. It was cute, really.

"You nervous, Pasty?" He asked, cleaning the needle once more for good measure. The machine was borrowed from the same guy who'd done several of Duncan's tattoos.

"Not as much now that I'm seeing you clean that."

"Oh come on, Pasty, like I'd ever let you get AIDS!" He chuckled. He put the machine away, and reached into his backpack. "Ready?"

As he was putting on gloves, Gwen slipped the straps of her bra and tank top off her left shoulder, and stretched out on the bed. Duncan was sitting on the edge next to her. He adjusted the bedside lamp so the light shone on her chest. Gwen laced her fingers together and looked at her boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. It still made her feel giddy inside to call him that. 

"Yeah."

And it was still unbelievable that she was trusting him to do this. Mark her skin permanently. Even if the tattoo itself made no reference to him, for the rest of her life she'd look at it in the mirror and remember that afternoon, and every other they had spent together. Every moment, in the summer heat of Wawanakwa or the film lot, every stolen moment in the plane, every night spent talking until the sun came up, and if this relationship didn't work out, she'd remember that too.

And she was okay with that. She, the queen of trust issues. It was a terrifying, yet wonderful, feeling.

***

"My mom is going to flip out when she comes home."

A few hours later, it was done. Stars were now etched into her skin, the constellation anchored on her collarbone. Gwen stared at the finished work in the bathroom mirror, running a finger over it the bandage. Now it was her who couldn't keep the smile off her face. 

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, staring at the reflection of his work. "I can't believe you let me do that."

"I can't believe it either." She pulled his head towards her and craned her head upwards to kiss him. "I love it, thank you." 

"You can thank me later tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom. Her voice echoed in the hallway, "Well, now you're definitely not getting any!"


End file.
